My Heart Beats for Your Love
by XxLoverxGurlxX
Summary: Alice&Peter are to different people. Alice is daring,adventuring girl who also loves to tell stories Peter never wants to grow,loud,scared to shoe emotions boy. Both have two thing they both hope for a big adventure eveyday and never want to grow. What happens when both worlds collide? Will both find intrest in eachother?
1. Chapter 1

Alice was just a 15 year-old girl who lives in England in the 1863' lives with her mother and sister and pet Dinah.  
Alice was just sitting in a tree with Dinah listening to her sister reading a book.  
Alice-Dont you wish you could fly?  
Sister-(stops reading)Fly?That's impossable.  
Alice-Impassable.  
Sister-No...-gets cut off-  
Alice-Because anything is possiable so it's impassable(laying on the tree branch,smiling)  
Sister-You have gone mad .  
Alice-Even if you could fly(looks at Big Ben)wouldnt you sit on top of big ben and gaze at the stars?  
Sister-(rolls eyes&continues reading)  
(Later-Dinner table)  
Alice-Mother what is the most horrible that has ever happened to you?  
Sister-(chokes on her food)  
Mother-Alice...  
Sister-Why are you acting like this?!  
Alice-Acting like what?!  
Sister-Like you've gone...MAD!  
Alice-I have not!  
Sister-Asking what it's like to fly asking stuiped questions!  
Alice-(tears start to come)  
Sister-Alice you know the most horrible thing thay happened to mom when she had to let dad go to war!  
Mom-*yells*Thats enough!  
Alice-(stands up)Go to h*ll Annie!(Runs to her room)  
Both-*shocked*  
Alice-*gets in her room&slams door*How dare she dinah!  
Dinah-*looks at Alice confused*  
Alice-Annie!She has to always bring me down!(sighs angrily,then sits next to Dinah)Dinah do you think im going mad?  
Dinah-*shakes head"no"*  
Alice-*smile*Thank you(gets up&goes to the window)Dinah have you ever noticed the star before?  
Dinah-(goes where Alice is)  
Alice-Its the second star to that other star we saw a week ago.(sighs)I wonder what is on those stars?Beauty,faires,pirates and a huge adventure  
each day.( down at Dinah&picks her up)You know living,dieing,and love are the biggest adventures in my world.(sighs&looks at  
Dinah as she goes to sit on her bed)Dinah would you like for me to tell you another story?  
Dinah-*purrs*  
Alice-Once there was a girl who..loved to dream and she dream on unnormal things as in mad people,faires,piartes and a with  
beautiful colored green eyes that you would love to stare into all was no normal boy he could.. he never wanted to grow  
lived with the "Lost Boys"boys who if they werent claimed they go in to(thinking of a name)... the boy's bestfriend had a fairy she  
was hot-head and easily jelous.(gets sleepy)So the..boy-had(falls a sleep)


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day came she felt a bad vibe only time she felt this is is Harish was she came she saw her mother cooking and her sister talking to  
some tried to get a good look of the person but she saw she continued to go down stairs and sat the table.  
:Hello Alice.  
Alice saw who it was..her Alice's vocabulary there was no "friend"Just a enemy with horns.  
Alice-Hello Wendy(Says meanly)  
Wendy-You enjoy your sleep?  
Alice-What do you want  
Wendy-Now no need to get mad at your...step sister(smiles)  
Alice-WHAT!  
Alice came down stairs as she  
Wendy-(nods)  
Alice-What are you saying?  
Wendy-You marrying...  
Harish-ME(sits next to Alice)  
Alice-(Starts pinching her arm)  
Annie-What are you doing silly girl?  
Alice-Im waking myself up  
Wendy-(confused)But you are awake.  
Alice-Not if Im marrying Harish(keeps pinching arm)  
(Later On)  
Alice-Dinah how could this be?Me&Harish. *starts sing*Madam Harish can you just see Harish his little sir,not me i gurantee it.I want much more than thir provincial life!I want adventure in the the great wide somewhere.I want more than I can for once it might be have someone understand.I want much more than they've got plan.(just lays on the grass.)I wish I didnt have to get married.(lays her head on her arm)I rather stay young for forever and tell storys.(looks at Dinah)Wouldnt that be great.  
-Alice!(yells from inside)  
Alice-(sarcastic)And Here comes my great(gets up&goes inside)  
(Inside)  
Alice-Yes mother?  
Mother-I need you tell me what dress you want.(holds up dresses)  
Alice-Niether.  
Mother-Why?  
Alice-I'm not getting married.(starts walking off)  
Mother-But this is all you wanted since you were a little girl.  
Alice-(turns around)Because I didnt know what I wanted then but I do now (walks away)  
(Later That night)  
Alice had walked out the bathroom wearing a pink was laying on her bed falling asleep.  
Alice-(lays on her bed)If they all think Im marrying Harish they all have another thing coming.  
Dinah-(looks up at Alice)  
Alice-Goodnight Dinah.  
Both fell had to think of a way to stop this was to young in her wasnt even ready for a doesnt mean she didnt want to have kids,it just meant she wanted more than a day of adventure,discover the if she was married to Harish she would be slowed wasn't even her type of was... doesnt want to deal with his boring aduttide eveyday of her life that would horrible.


End file.
